


Gargoyles

by VitaLupum



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoody and Masky are watching the woods for Jay when it starts to rain. Based on the fanon that Hoody is Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gargoyles

            They sit like gargoyles under the overhang of the tunnel.

            The Masked Man’s brown eyes are fixed on the treeline, the grey rain trickling past them both.

             _Lovely weather for ducks._

            The Hooded Man turns his head, and smiles just a little, although it is impossible to tell under the sack-mask.

             **Why are we out here today?**

             _Jay’s stupid enough to go wandering into the woods on days his Twitter account tells him to_ , The Masked Man says, and The Hooded Man nods.  _Or rather… you tell him to._

             **But… why are WE out here.**

             _I came to keep you company._

            The Hooded Man reaches out, and takes the cigarette that The Masked Man is lighting, throwing it into the deluge.

             _Hey!_

             **They’ll kill you,**  The Hooded Man says wisely, and The Masked Man swats at him.  **Hey!**

             _Tim has smoked since he was thirteen! His body is fucked by now anyway!_  The Masked Man snorts.  _Since when were you so concerned about me?_

**Since when were you concerned I’d get lonely?**

            There is silence for another five minutes, and then The Masked Man checks his watch.

             _He’s not here yet._

            The Hooded Man shrugs, and shivers.

             _How are you cold in that hoody?_

 **It’s hardly a ski jacket,**  The Hooded Man huffs, and The Masked Man shrugs off his tan jacket, putting it around his shoulders with a little resistance.  **I don’t want your skanky human jacket!**  He sniffs.  **It smells of smoke!**

             _Shut up._

            They sit in silence for another five minutes, and in that time The Hooded Man seems to have shuffled up to The Masked Man.

             **I’m still cold.**

             _You want to snuggle?_  The Masked Man asked sarcastically, and The Hooded Man shrugged, leaning away. There is another thirty seconds silence, and then The Masked Man pulls in The Hooded Man to an embrace.

             **You’re really warm.**

             _You’re not. And you’re in three layers. You’re too skinny._

             **Brian is too skinny. Blame the host, not the ghost.**

             _You’re an idiot._

            The Masked Man and The Hooded Man stay curled up in the entrance to the tunnel for another ten minutes.

             _He was never coming, was he_.

             **Not in so many words, no.**

             _You know, you could’ve just asked for a hug._


End file.
